The present disclosure is directed to a pontoon boat fender with a fence guard portion that protects a fence upstanding from a deck of a pontoon boat at a peripheral edge of the pontoon boat deck and a bumper or pontoon guard portion that is moveable between an extended position that overlies and protects at least a portion of the pontoon of the pontoon boat in a docking mode and retracted position that exposes the pontoon of the pontoon boat and allows for the navigation of the pontoon boat.